


love gives us a fairytale

by Silverdancer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Snowed In, Writer Siyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Siyeon needs some peace and quiet to be able to work. The universe sends her Gahyeon.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: kbas secret santa 2019





	love gives us a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekrateholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/gifts).



Renting a cabin in the middle of the woods had seemed like the best idea in the world. Siyeon had a book to finish and the distractions in her apartment were clearly not a good thing. Public spaces were also not an option, the outside noise being too distracting for her to work for more than an hour at a time. 

Her house was usually the perfect place for it, but she had recently moved places, her old contract finishing earlier this year, and she had yet to find the perfect place for her to concentrate there. 

She wasn’t too worried about finding it eventually, she wouldn’t have moved there otherwise. It was a matter of time… but deadlines were unforgiving of writer quirks. And so, desperate measures had to be taken. 

It was the perfect plan. More comfort food than clothes in her luggage, her phone and her computer it was everything that she needed. Or it was until the cute snow that was falling when she woke up that morning transformed in a storm that drowned even the faint Internet signal that kept her connected to the real world.

Looking at the white landscape extending in front of her bedroom window, she wonders briefly if she’s going to die there. Siyeon laughs to herself, she knows that Minji would never let her die — book or not. Nevertheless, a little paranoid part of her wonders. Without a way to communicate with the rest of the world, and without a real chance to get anywhere — her car surrounded by snow to the point its impossible to even open the doors — she wonders if her comfort food will be enough to survive for however long this lasts or if the people in the area will even think of checking the isolated house up the hill. 

Her little paranoid part of her brain is soon drowned by the beauty of the sight in front of her. The virgin snow, so bright with the sun. It makes her want to write, somehow. 

Maybe the storm will be good, after all.

*

Hundreds of words later and almost all the daylight hours later, Siyeon is startled by a _knock on the door_. The first thought is, of course, that she has imagined it. There is no way that someone got this close to her without her hearing anything but the knock on her door.

And then they knock again. 

She’s not sure what she’s waiting when she opens the door. Minji, maybe. A pack of wolves. Even one of her stalkers would have been more probable than what was actually waiting for her at the other side of the door.

The most beautiful eyes Siyeon has seen in her entire life. 

“Oh thank god, I was starting to think it was empty!” the person says. A girl, Siyeon notes. She’s wearing full on winter wear, she notices. 

Siyeon might be staring at the stranger at her door. 

“Can I come in?” 

“Yes, of course, sorry!” Siyeon steps aside, letting the unexpected guest come in. She’s not sure what’s the protocol in this case, but luckily she doesn’t have to wait a lot. 

“I’m sorry for intruding, my bike stopped working at the other side of the forest and this was the closest place I knew of,” she explains as she starts to take off her protective gear off, shaking the snow on her clothes as she does so. 

Looks like inspiration isn’t the only thing the snow brought.

*

Gahyeon turns out to be not only gorgeous and funny but also absolutely Siyeon’s type.

“Can I ask you something?” 

They are sitting on the floor by the couch, Gahyeon installed in some kind of blanket burrito that Siyeon forced to wrap her in as she prepared some hot chocolate for the cold, and somehow their conversation has ended in Siyeon’s money-earning side gig. 

(Siyeon thought briefly of offering her some clothes, but she doesn’t have anything that is not an old and comfortable pajama and somehow that does not seem appropriate to offer to a complete stranger. Blankets would have to do.)

Gahyeon is hiding her smile behind the cup of hot chocolate, the delight of what she’s about to ask showing up in her eyes. Siyeon looks at her suspiciously, but nods. 

“No judgment here, believe me, but how does one end writing bestiality for money?”

Siyeon gasps, also trying not to laugh.

“First of all, it’s not bestiality if it’s interspecies erotica,” Siyeon manages to answer with the most solemn face she can. Which, to be fair, is not a lot. “Second of all,” she continues, getting up to give herself more time to compose herself. She leans into Gahyeon’s space to pick up her empty mug from her hands and that’s when she whispers, “don’t knock it until you try it.” 

That’s all she manages to say before breaking out laughing.

*

It’s the first ray of sunshine the morning after what wakes Siyeon up. In the end, they fell asleep on the floor, Siyeon remembers. She is not able to recall the details of their conversation but she’s not surprised when she finds Gahyeon asleep on her legs, using her thighs as a cushion.

Is no good to crush on complete strangers, Siyeon knows that. But does it count if it feels like she has known her forever?

She hopes it does.

*

Gahyeon leaves that afternoon, once the Internet signal comes back and she can call for some assistance for her bike. The snow level is not as bad as it was, allowing her to walk safely to wait for assistance there.

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait here?” Siyeon had asked earlier, and Gahyeon had declined, not meeting her eyes. Siyeon hadn’t insisted. 

Siyeon tries really hard not to mope because the pretty stranger that appeared on her door and who she spent the whole night talking to did not want to stay more time with her. She really really does. At least until she has to pick up the blankets on the floor and sees a small piece of paper on top of the blanket bundle.

Siyeon picks it up with trembling fingers and smiles. 

_Call me?_ it says, followed by what looks suspiciously like a phone number. 

Siyeon has never rushed quicker to get her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure where this came from but I hope you enjoyed the treat! ♥
> 
> (For the prompt "snowed in" on the bingo card)


End file.
